The Little Brat
by blueeyedInali
Summary: What happens when Kisame and Itachi are forced to be the bodyguards of a demon child? Pure chaos! Poor Kisame, and Itachi....They never stood a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Brat**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! But a girl can dream.

**Summery: **What happens when Kisame and Itachi are forced to be the bodyguards of a demon child? Pure chaos! Poor Kisame, and Itachi...They never stood a chance.

**AN: **My second story is finally underway! Don't forget to comment! I just might give you a cookie.

**Chapter 1: We meet at last!**

"So what does the scroll say Itachi?" asked Kisame looking at the scroll Itachi had just pulled out. The scroll was supposed to give the details for their next mission ,"Is it another assassination?" He asked grinning at the mere thought of it.

"No" answered Itachi without even looking up. "We're going to escort someone from The Land of Demons to The Land of Rain ."

"Great." sighed Kisame. "Guard duty."

"This one is very interesting though." remarked Itachi still reading the scroll.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's an A-ranked mission, but the scroll doesn't say who is after our client."

Kisame gave a big, toothy, evil grin. "Maybe this won't be so boring after all."

--

They arrived at the designated meeting place. It was in an old abandoned shed. Itachi was the first to enter, fallowed by Kisame. They both stood face to face with the other two figures hiding in the dark corner of the shed. One figure was smaller than the other. Although the taller figure looked pretty tough, it was the smaller one that looked the scariest. The only thing you could see was two huge evil eyes staring at you. This however was not enough to phase ether of them. They had been in scarier situations before, right?

"Itachi, Kisame." acknowledged the taller figure. "This is your client." said the mysterious figure. He then lightly pushed the other figure into the light, reveling an innocent looking little girl. She had big icy-blue eyes, and jet black hair that was pulled up with a dark blue bow. She wore a blue spaghetti strapped shirt, coupled with a pair of caprees. She didn't look much older than seven.

She stared at them with her big puppy-dog eyes, and then nervously shifted her gaze to the floor and began swirling her toe into the dirt. In the most innocent tone imaginable she managed to introduce herself

"My name is...Amaya." Kisame had a look of disgust on his face. He couldn't believe he had sunk so low as to have to play babysitter for some little kid. He looked up to face the other figure.

"I thought this was an A-ranked mission!" He yelled, but their was no one there. Confused as to were the figure had gone, he looked out the window only to see a giant sized shinobi jumping and skipping away, singing the hallelujah chores and shouting "I'm free! I'm free! I'm finally free!"

"That's not a good sign." observed Kisame as he slowly turned around and walked the opposite direction. He noticed that Itachi had already begun to leave, so he followed Itachi and Amaya out of the shed.

(_**five minutes later)**_

Kisame felt a small tug on his cloak, so he looked down only to find the little anoying girl looking up at him.

"I'm hungry shark-man! Ya got anything to eat?" He gave her an annoyed look.

"Why didn't you bring your own food pip-squeak? And use my real name!"

"I don't feel like it, besides you got food don't ya shark-man? Come on! I know ya got some cookies hidden somewhere!" cried the little girl now with a frustrated/angry look on her face. How dare he not have a cookie! Convinced that he was just being greedy, she then started to try and reach into his pockets to find the prized cookies.

"Listen hear ya little freak!" yelled Kisame pushing off the annoying little girl. "I an't give'n you any cookies. Ask me again and I will rip your little head off!" (AN: Kisame never was really good with kids.)

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she ran off to Itachi and hid behind his cloak.

"Itachi! Kisame said he was going to rip my head off!" she cried. Itachi turned around and gave Kisame a death glare.

"Kisame apologize to Amaya and give her a cookie." Kisame's mouth fell to the floor. The little brat just got what she wanted. Kisami grudgingly reached into his pocket and pulled out his last cookie before handing it to the little brat. Amaya took her cookie and gave a satisfied smile. Amaya was safely traveling behind Kisame munching on her cookie while he shot her death glares.

"Whatcha want shark-man?" inquired the little demon.

"Pull another stunt like that, and you will never make it to The Land of Rain."warned the shark-man. Amaya simply snickered.

"That is where you're wrong shark-man. Ya see, according to the Akatsuki rule book, your not allowed to harm the client."

"And how the heck would you know that?!"

"I have my ways..." Kisame was now fully convinced the child was a demon.

"I would be careful about who you mess with little girl." threatened the ninja," You may 'accidentally' get lost in the dark scary woods."

"Right..." said Amaya as she finished off her cookie.

"You should take you're own advise."

Kisame was now determined to get his revenge! After-all his manly...fishy...pride was on the line, and he had the perfect way to do it. She was so going to get it!

**AN: **What is Kisame's plan? Only I know. You will have to read the next chapter to figure it out! Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer I promise.

**Naruto:** How do we know? Believe it!

**Me: **Because I said so...

**Naruto:** OK.

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Brat**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. But I do own Amaya, the demon child!

**Summery:**What happens when Kisame and Itachi are forced to be the bodyguards of a demon child? Pure chaos! Poor Kisame, and Itachi...They never stood a chance.

**AN: **Yes! the second chapter is up! what will the demon child do next!

**Chapter 2: Kisame: The Revenge!**

Later that night, Kisame waited silently for Amaya to fall asleep, before making his move. Once he was certain she wouldn't wake up he snuck over to were she slept. Seeing her sleeping soundly, he gave a small confidant smirk. Kisame was certain this plan would work. He then pulled out his gigantic sword, the wraps falling to the ground.

"This will teach that little brat to mess with me!"

**'Clank'**

**--**

(later that morning)

KIsame and Itachi where standing on the road waiting for Amaya.

"Kisame!!" screamed Amaya. She came running out, with blood lust in her eyes. Her long black hair, was no longer all that long. Instead it was cut very, very short, like a boys cut. Once she saw him, she shot him the dirtiest look ever developed by a human, before slowly walking up to Kisame and looked him strait in the eye.

"I think it goes without say that this" she pointed to her hair "Will not go unpunished."

"O ya...And what is a little pip-squeak like you gona do about it." asked Kisame, with a slight air of arrogance.

"I don't have to tell you. I will simply do it when I feel like it. Until then your mind will eat away at you until you finally snap."

"And what makes you think your sneaky enough to pull a fast one on me, Kisame, an incredibly deadly and powerful assassin?"asked Kisame with a mightier-than-thou look in his eyes.

"This..." she said plainly, and held up a Kunini with the name 'Itachi' engraved in it.

"Give me that!" grumbled Itachi as he snatched his kunini back. That's when he noticed her fingers where painted purple.

"Where did you get the purple nail polish?"

"Same place I got the kunini."

"..."

"O, don't worry I made a _really_ nice profit after I sold it and about three inches of your hair to the fan girls." she said after pulling out a wad of money.

"This is going to hurt..." said Itachi as he flung his kunini at Amaya. She simply side stepped out of the way.

"Tsk, tsk Itachi. I would have thought better of you. You know your not allowed to hurt me." she said waging her finger at him.

"Because of your bad behavior I will have to punish you." Itachi gave her a ya right look.

"But I don't feel like it now. I'm way to tired."

"You just woke up!" wined Kisame.

"So." she stated as she jumped onto Kisame's back and lounged between his sword and his head.

"I don't care. Now be a good shark-man and giddy-up!" Kisame was about to loose his mind. Itachi sighed and started to walk in his normal position ahead of Kisame, but Amaya had other plans.

"O-no ya don't pretty-boy! Back of the line. Ladies are always first." Itachi eyes were now shooting daggers in the back of her head.

Later on while Amaya decided to go play in a flower field with the butterflies, and leave Kisame and Itachi alone for the moment.

"I can't take this anymore Itachi! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Don't do that just yet I have an idea..."

--

"La, la la la, la la" sang Amaya as she picked flowers in a peaceful meadow. When all of a sudden Itachi and Kisame jumped out of nowhere and tied her up into a potato sack. They then quickly threw into a trunk and locked it.

"We did it Itachi! We discovered the loop hole!" Kisame rejoiced. He and Itachi then tied the box to a string and started to drag it behind them. They where happy they didn't have do deal with the brat anymore. But then the string became a lot easier to pull. They both looked back to see a now far away ninja running away with the trunk.

"Ooops..." said Kisame who was now holding a rope that was no longer attached to anything. Itachi was now giving him the death glare. Intent on getting the trunk back, they took off towards the ninja when three more jumped in front of them.

" It's to late you're treasure is long gone by now!" shouted one of the ninja.

"I hate to break it to ya but their is nothing of value in that trunk." said Kisame.

"Your just lieing so you can get your treasure back! " and with that all three ninja atacked.

**Me:** See it is a little longer!

**Naruto:** Ya right liar! You said it would be a lot longer! Believe it!

**Me: **Ya well you should have known better than to trust me!

**Naruto:** what! I never believed you in the first place!

**Me:** Shhhhhhh! they don't know that!

**Naruto: **'...'

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Brat**

**Disclaimer:** I, blueeyedinali, do not, own Naruto. But I wish I did!

**Summery:** You already know what's going on!

**AN:** I changed the chapter up a little, so enjoy!

**Chapter three: A Big Surprise**

Itachi and Kisame where able to dodge the enemies attacks with ease, but these ninja where also quick and although Itachi and Kisame did manage to land a couple of hits, they missed a whole lot more than they made their mark.

"Itachi! If we don't end this soon we won't be able to catch up to that other ninja!" yelled Kisame a little frantic, as he dodged another kunini.

Mean while, another ninja was watching the battle hidden in the trees. He held a relatively small sized canon on his shoulder, and took aim. He had been chosen to launch the sneak attack.

The ninja's broke off from their fight for the moment. Itachi and Kisame seemed cool calm and collected, while the others where out of breath and tired. The battle was almost over. When suddenly a large ball of wind came crashing through the tree and hit the three ninja in front of Kisame and Itachi, bashing them into the line of trees on the opposite side of the road. The Akatsuki members looked up to see none other than Amaya holding the air canon on her shoulder next to an unconscious ninja. She had an angry look on her face.

She then leaped in front of a surprised Kisame. After making a few hand signs, she formed a shield just before a kunini could hit its mark. The sixth ninja was now standing in front of Amaya. He was the biggest and baddest of them all, but this did not faze Amaya. Instead she reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him down to her level, and forced him to look into her eyes. Amaya was not a happy little girl.

"Lets get this strait, big-boy, You have three choices hear. A) I beat you to a pulp and leave you hear lieing on the road, B) you get down on your knees, grovel at my feet, and beg for mercie, or C) you give me a cookie..."

The bewildered ninja reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. Amaya clearly pleased, gave a big smile and took the cookie. She then skipped happily over to her even more bewildered traveling companions, pulled out the wind canon, and sent them both flying into a tree with a single shot.

"That was for locking me in that trunk, Ya idiots!' shouted Amaya. Kisame and Itachi now had big anime swirls in their eyes. She then sat the air cannon down and stared down the road.

"Alright enough playing, we need to get going. I don't want to be late!" she said as she skipped down the road munching on her cookie.

After a while the sun started to set, and the three ninja decided to camp out for the night. --

Itachi woke up to the feeling of something pulling on his hair. He turned around to see Amaya braiding his hair.

"Quit moving!" yelled Amaya rather loudly, "I'm almost done... Their!" His eyes grew big and he quickly pulled out a conveniently placed pocket mirror to see that she had made his hair look like the Wendy's girl!

"Don't you just love it! Revenge really is sweet!"

"..."

"O, I did Kisame's too! Look!" she proclaimed triumphantly as she pointed to a crying Kisame. His hair was shiny with all the gel she had put in it. His hair was groomed and gathered in to one perfect point. He looked like a giant blue Alfalfa!

"By the way the gell I put in his hair won't wash out for a week!" chuckled the evil little girl,"O! And Pretty-boy, I sprayed a special perfume in your hair, and by special I mean you smell like a dead skunk. That's what you get for lobbing off my hair, Suckas! Now Lets move on shall we."

Itachi by now really wanted to cry. He loved his long beautiful hair, and he worked so hard to keep it good looking. But instead of letting out his frustration, he stood up with his head down low and followed Amaya and Kisame down the road.

--

The village was finally within sight now in sight. Itachi and Kisame where relieved. Finally they could rid themselves of this pest for good. Amaya was skipping ahead of them and humming happily to herself, but suddenly she stopped and stared at the bushes on the side of the road. She put on a big ear-to-ear smile and watched as the dark figure calmly walked out into the middle of the path. It was none other than the leader of the Akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame both gave a small but respectful bow.

"We have nearly completed our mission and will soon head back to the base." reported Itachi. Kisame nodded.

"Daddy! Daddy!" squealed the little girl as she ran up to him. The leader got down on one knee and received her as she gave him a big hug. Itachi and Kisame's jaws dropped. Amaya broke of from the hug and gave him a gigantic anime smile.

"I can't wait to tell you all about my trip!" sang a happy Amaya. Needless to say Itachi and Kisame where no longer standing on the path. They went into hiding...

**AN:** Yeah yeah yeah ... I know it was really short, but I couldn't think of anything else! O-well hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And pleas review!

**Me:** That would explain why she was so inherently evil!

**Naruto:** Ya Amaya totally kicked-but!

**Sasuke:** I wonder if she would help in my quest to defeat Itachi.

**Me:** '...'


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Brat **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I got dibs on Amaya!

**Authors note:** Sorry it took so long to update! I couldn't decide if I should write this as a whole other story where Amaya ends up meeting everybody, or to just continue this one. I decided to do them both, but as a continuation not as a whole different story, so hear it is!

**Summery:** Why do you need one now? Have you read this at all !! 0.o

**Chapter 4: The Mission is Assigned!**

The room was dark. Their was only one light in the room and no windows. It was completely empty except a large desk, and a single chair. Pien was sitting behind the desk.

"You may come in..." called Pien in a rather monotone voice. The door slowly opened and a little girl walked in. The little girls name was Amaya. Amaya sat down in the only chair in the room. Pien snapped his fingers and the light come on over Amaya's head. Amaya trying to look as innocent as possible, gave Pein the biggest puppy-dog eyes ever.

"Did I do something wrong?"asked Amaya as sweetly as possible. Pien just stared at her. Apparently he was immune to cuteness.

"How come all the escorts I give you end up going insane and kill themselves?"

"Its not my fault you hire unstable people. If they can't do their job right then your have no use for them, right?" Pien just rubbed his brow in frustration. For the past few months he has been trying to find his 'little prodigy' some bodyguards to protect her when he is not around, and to escort her as she completes the missions she is assigned, but so far his attempts have not been successful.

"Why can't you assign one of the Akatsuki members to guard me again? I had lots of fun with Itachi and Kisame!" She cheered at the memories of their recent adventures together.

"I know. We haven't seen them since..." said Pien in a rather annoyed voice.

"I want them to be my bodyguards!" squealed Amaya, rather happy at the prospect.

"We don't know where they are." stated Pein.

"I will find them for you! Just lend me a couple of Akatsuki members, and I will be off."

"And who do you suggest I assign you?"

"Give me Zetsu again!" shouted a happy Amaya.

"Don't you remember the last time I gave him to you?"

"It's not my fault he tried to wash his hair with weed killer!" shouted Amaya in defense. Pien was getting a headache.

"Fine Zetsu will escort you..." said Pein rubbing his brow. This was going to be bad.

"Yay!" shouted Amaya as she ran out of the door.

--

Zetsu just stood their waiting for his boss to give him his next assignment. Pien stared at him, emotionless as usual.

"What is my mission?" questioned Zetsu. It was more of a statement than a question. Pien gave a small smirk.

"You are to guard Amaya, and help her find Itachi and Kisame." Zetsu flinched. Bad memories filled his head.

'Those... awful ...weed killers...' stuttered Zetsu in his mind.

"I refuse to do the mission." stated Zetsu. He would rather face his boss than Amaya again.

"Aww come on Zetsu. I'm not that bad!" pleaded Amaya, who was now promptly straddling Zetsu's neck. Zetsu gritted his teeth, and sweet began running down his face.

"Where did you come from?!"

"No where. Now why won't you listen to daddy and escort me?"

"Because I prefer to keep whatever sanity I have left..."replied the darker half. Amaya just shook her head.

"tsk tsk tsk Zetsu" she said as she shook her finger at him. "I thought you where smarter than that. Don't you know what I could do to you? Now be a good little Weed-boy and say yes." Zetsu's imagination went wild. It was enough to make him shiver.

"Fine... But don't expect me to be happy about it." Amaya just smiled and jumped off of him and onto the floor. She walked out the door and signaled for him to fallow. Zetsu shrugged and began to go out the door. Amaya simply skipped merrily away. Zetsu stopped in the door way and looked back at his leader.

"Why do you allow your apprentice to address you as father, and not sensie or master like every other brat?"

Pien shrugged. " Konan thinks its cute..."

Zetsu a little confused by his leaders unusual behavior decided to leave and get his mission over with. He looked down the hall at the little demon, who was staring right back at him.

"Well are we going or not?" asked Amaya in a less than respectful voice. Zutsu just slapped on his usual cold emotionless face, shrugged, and fallowed her out the door. This was going to be one long mission.

Zetsu fallowed her the whole way. Normally when asked to travel long distances Zetsu would perform one of his favorite jutsus and fuse himself and his partner/captive with the plants to transport them in a relatively quick amount of time, but he was traveling with Amaya. Zetsu didn't want to be anywhere near her let alone fuse with her for any period of time. So they stuck to walking, which suited him just fine, as long as they stayed 10 feet from each other at all times. Amaya was just as happy to stay away from him two, after all she doesn't like him either. Why? Because the last time they traveled together Zetsu tried to eat her, and to top it all off he didn't have any cookies! Seriously! He had the weed-eaters coming to him. They walked a little while longer, nobody said a word till realization suddenly hit Zetsu. He had no idea where they where going. He began to bore a hole in the back of her head with his eyes and wondered if she even knew where they where going. Amaya felt a little burning sensation on the back of her head, and turned around to see what it was and she spotted Zetsu giving her the ultimate death/I-hate-your-guts glare. Amaya just smirked.

"I bet you think I don't know where I'm going, don't-cha?" implied Amaya looking rather suspicious at him.

"Well do you?" asked Zetsu a little annoyed at the girls peculiar behavior. Amaya replied with a happy smile, and began to skip a little ahead of him.

"My sources tell me that Itachi and Kisame have a 'top-secret' hide out in that mountain up ahead."

"And just who where your sources?" implied Zetsu a little afraid of what the answer might be. Amaya's eyes narrowed a little.

"I cannot reveal that information to you..." was her dark reply, a small evil smile creped over her face.

"Just know that fangirls know everything..." That was enough to shut Zetsu's mouth up for the rest of the trip. Instead he was watching out for fan-girls the whole time.

When they finally got to the foot of the mountain they started looking for some sign of an entrance. When they finally found it, they discovered it was about three stories high. Amaya simply looked at Zetsu impatiently. Zetsu noticed this and simply looked right back at her.

"No" was all he said.

"O, Yes you will!" cried Amaya her hands on her hips, and her foot tapping impatiently.

"No"

"I'm not climbing up that thing!" complained Amaya pointing all the way up to the hidden door.

"I though little pests could crawl up walls fairly easily..." replied Zetsu with a smirk.

"So get to climbing weed boy, like you said this should be fairly easy for you!" This earned her a snarl from the usually slow to anger Zetsu. Something about her just got under his skin. Amaya just looked up expectantly at him. She even looked impatient, like it was taking him to long. With a sigh he grabbed Amaya by the neck, a little to roughly for Amaya's taste's and used his favorite jutsu to climb up the face of the mountain. --

Kisame and Itachi where hiding in the cave high in the mountains. Kisame looked a little disheveled as he paced about in the cave. Itachi was sitting on a rock with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He was as cool as a cucumber. Kisame was agitated, and it was written all over his face. He stopped pacing long enough to look over at Itachi. He was just sitting their. It annoyed Kisame a bit, but he knew better than to let Itachi know that. Instead he asked ",When are we going to go back to the Akatsuki?" He really wanted to know. He enjoyed working for the Akatsuki, he got to crack heads and get paid to do it. He knew he got to do that in his old village, but they still had those silly moral codes, and they didn't pay as much. Kisame loved working for the Akatsuki, and was a little annoyed at not being able to perform an assassination in months, thanks to there last mission. Itachi replied to him without even opening his eyes.

"We need to wait for what happened during the last mission to blow over." He let out a small sigh."In fact, I'm surprised Pein didn't send any members to assassinate us after we did all that to his daughter..." Kisame just scoffed a little at this. He was respectful, not fearful of Itachi.

"Don't you think we've been in hiding long enough? I mean we've been gone for several months now don't you think if he was going to kill us he would have done it by now?" reasoned Kisame trying to make Itachi see things from his perspective. Just as he finished that sentence he saw something green coming up from behind him. He turned around to see Zetsu coming out of the ground in his usual fashion, only he looked a little disgusted at something. Kisame and Itachi froze. They where not afraid of Zetsu. No, they where afraid of what was in front of Zetsu. In front of him stood Amaya, the tiny terror herself. Kisame gulped a little.

"Does that answer your question?" replied Itachi in an unusually sarcastic tone. Amaya shot an angry look at Zetsu, but turned her head and waved her hand to dismiss him.

"Go away now Zetsu, your job is done..." Zetsu was only all to happy to get rid of her, and forcefully shoved her at them. Both sides smiled evilly and shouted ",She's all yours now!" as he quickly exited the cave.

**Author's note:** Well it's a lot longer than most of the chapters I've written for this story. That's a relief! And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last three chapters! You guys are awesome! And to those of you who have not reviewed yet, please do. Please, pretty please? O, and because I was to lazy to write out a small ending skit, I'm just going to write a totally random quote off of my calendar instead...

(a totally random quote off of my calendar instead...)

**Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils...**

**Louis Hector Berlioz**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Brat**

**Authors note:** I cant wait for Amaya to meet all the other Naruto characters, and drive them insane. Well... more insane than they are now...

**Disclaimer:** I blueeyedinali do not, nor will I ever own Naruto. (It's sad but true...)

**Summery:** You know... -

**chapter 5: Now What? **

"How the heck did you find us hear!" shouted Kisame. The last thing he wanted was Amaya to find them. They had worked for weeks on they're 'supper secret' hide out and she somehow found them anyway!

She answered without hesitation. "Fan-girls..."

Itach winced at this answer.

"just think of were they have been..." muttered Itachi under his breath. He shivered at the mental picture of all the girly stalkers staring at him in his sleep...

"Why are you hear? Surely you didn't just come back to torture us." questioned Kisame. He never had to worry about fangirls. (poor Kisame!) A broad anime smile creped across her face.

"Daddy says your my new body guards!" squealed Amaya as she jumped up and down with joy before rushing over to Kisame and giving him a BIG hug. Unfortunately she was to short and ended up cutting the circulation to his leg instead. This magically brought Kisame out of a state of shock, and he immediately began jumping around shaking his leg in a frantic attempt to get her off. By some miracle, while Kisame was running around like a maniac, Itachi managed to regain some of his mental composer and was able to actually say something.

"I don't care what your 'daddy' says. Their is no way that we would EVER willingly be within thirty feet of you..." replied itachi. Amaya sighed a little and let go of Kisame's throbbing leg before she began digging for something in her pocket.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that..." Her hands stopped fiddling around with whatever it was in her pocket and a sly smirk crawled upon her face. "Which is why I took these!" she cried while whipping out whatever was in her pocket. The sight of it made the two full grown men drop to there knees and quiver in shame. Kisame slowly raised his shaky finger and pointed at the two things she was holding. Amaya let out an evil cackle.

"When did she take 'those' itachi!" stammered Kisame. The Uchiha covered his eyes in shame, "I don't know but if 'those' ever got out our reputations would be destroyed!" he managed to stammer out. Amaya, still wearing a broad smile on her face. In her hands were pictures of Kisame and Itachi it the atrocious 'hair-don'ts' she had given them the last night she was with them.

"You didn't think I just acted on the whim of the moment did you! I always plan ahead. I wanted you to be my body guards from the very beginning, but I knew you wouldn't agree to it willingly."

"So you got your own blackmail on us and left us under the assumption that your real motive was revenge." said Itachi finishing her sentence for her. "Although I hate to admit it that was very... cleaver..." sighed itachi. Amaya walked over and gave him a pat on the head. "Good boy!" she said cheerily. Itachi winced. If it weren't for those pictures he would have killed her on the spot. Unfortunately Kisame wasn't thinking straight. He lunged at her full force with his sward.

"Lets see ya black mail us without your head!" shouted Kisame, only to be held up by a kunini. Itachi had stopped him in his tracks. "Don't be stupid Kisame." murmured the Uchiha silently. "She could have copies hidden somewhere else, if anyone found them..." Kisame relaxed his sward and reluctantly put it on his back again.

"We would be toast..." said the blue man finishing his sentence for him. Happy with this, the little girl ran up and jumped onto Kisame's shoulders.

"Good! This makes everything go a lot smoother. Now we gotta go see daddy and get a new mission, or he will be REALLY mad at me!"cried the little cretin.

"If were lucky then he might punish you by locking you up in a shark tank for a month..." The little demon child just smiled really big and laughed at his joke before giving him a huge nugie.

"That's why I like you!" Kisame winced under her touch, while itachi was just glad he wasn't the little brats favorite.

(The Akatsuki headquarters)

Pein was a little restless, Konan had been giving him a VERY hard time about letting his "precious, innocent, darling" of an apprentice go on a mission. He could swear he felt Konan's chakra somewhere nearby. She was defiantly about to come in and yell at him some more. He swore sometimes they were like an old married couple, but this was just two much! She was getting closer. The last time she was in his office she 'accidentally' ate all of his favorite chocolate, and the time before that she 'accidentally' got her hair stuck one of his many piercing. OK, maybe the last one was an actually accident, but it hurt none the less. She was even closer now, he could practically feel her chakra bearing down on him.

"DADDY!" squealed the little girl as she rushed up and gave Pein a huge hug. Although all the blood in his head was draining fast, he was happy to see the little girl. _Now maybea Konan will get off of my back!_ She stopped hugging him after she realized he was on the fast track to passing out. Once all the blood rushed back to his head, he looked up to see none other than the two missing ninjas themselves. Itachi was standing on the wall behind the door, and Kisame was positioned on the other side of the door. They were trying to look cool to help redeam the fact that they had been tricked by an 8 year old.

"I see you've completed your mission." said Pein as he rubbed his now throbbing head ",well done." Then realization hit him, and he began scanning the room.

"Where is Zetsu?" Amaya, rubbed the back of her head shyly while giving a sheepish smile.

"He kinda...sorta...left?" stammered Amaya, her hands behind her back. Pein just looked exasperated.

"It figures." he said slowly trying to sooth his now incredibly painful headache.

"AMAYA!" cried a voice from the other side of the door leading to the office. Konan came crashing in through the door not noticing poor Itachi till she smashed him into the wall with the door. She snatched the little girl up and gave her a huge hug.

"O, Amaya! I've been so worried! You're ok aren't you! I've missed you so much!" said Konan as she began searching Amaya for any signs of damage.

"Look Mommy! I finished my first mission" squealed a happy Amaya as she pointed at Kisami and Itachi. The Uchiha was squished against the wall and Kisame was busy trying to scrape him off with a shovel.

"Now I'm going to have to send Deidera and Tobi on a new one to find Zetsu..." sighed Pein as he grudgingly sat behind his desk to fill out the necessary paperwork ",and you three will also be sent on a new mission..."

Kisame dropped the shovel were he stood.

"What?!" cried out an indignant Kisame alongside a very angry Konan. He already had to baby-sit this little brat, now he had to work with her too!

"My little Amaya is NOT going on another dangerous mission!" shouted out Konan as she held up Amaya. "She's way to cute and vulnerable!" she urged while simultaneously pulling on Amaya's cheek to show Pein how cute she thought she was. Amaya just smiled while trying to look as adorable as possible. Pein was just annoyed

"That's not going to work..." Konan just dropped Amaya on the ground.

"What makes you think were going to go on this mission anyways?" asked Itachi now fully peeled of the wall and brushing himself off.

"Because I'll pay you." The two ninja just looked at him dumbly. "and I'll kill you if you don't." And, they were fully satisfied with that answer.

"But she's not a ninja, or a member of the Akatsuki!" reasoned Kisame.

"She is a member. She's the head of TICD, or the torture and information collection department, of the Akatsuki." blank stares were abound.

"You know what... That makes since." stated an unusually calm Kisame.

"She is also a ninja, although she is an incredibly useless one." pointed out Pein.

"HEY!" shouted Amaya in defense.

"As I was saying... Unfortunately as far as I know she is useless in a battle situation, but comes in handy when you need to find information on your enemies. This makes her perfect for the mission"

"And just what is our mission?" asked Itachi. Pein gave a small smirk.

"To collect information on the Leaf Village and their Allies. The most important target being the Jinchuriki himself, Naruto Uzumaki."

**Authors note: **Hurray for me! I finally got Microsoft Works! Now maybe some of these horrible spelling mistakes can be fixed, although I'm not so sure about the grammar...

**Kisame: **Don't you think that TICD sounds like it reads 'ticked'

**Itachi: **Maybe its because that little demon is always ticked...

**Amaya: **I heard that!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Brat**

**Authors note: **I know Konan and Pein are a little OC, but I thought it would be funny, and I didn't know much about Konan's personality, so I just winged it. Besides it helps with the plot line anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I never, nor will I ever own Naruto. 

**Summery: **Need I repeat myself?

**Chapter 6: Amaya's Temporary Fall from Grace!**

"PEIN! You are NOT going to let her go are you?! She's way to young!" cried out Konan. The whole comment about the little girl being useless in a battle didn't help at all.

"Yeah, what she said." chimed in Kisame hoping beyond all hope that Pein would listen. Unfortunately for the both of them, Pein wasn't listening. Even though Amaya never intentionally torched him like she did with any of the other breathing males she came across, Pein still found her quite annoying. He was glad to find an excuse to get her out of his hair, even if she was his apprentice.

"It has been decided, she will go on this mission and you will accompany her."

"But Pein! You know what happens to all of her body guards don't you! What if they run off during the mission, or Amaya doesn't listen and she gets herself in trouble?" Konan considered herself Amaya's surrogate mother, and she worried like one as well. Pein just let out a defeated sigh, as he began digging for something in his desk.

"Fine, I will give you something to keep her under control..." Amaya's eyes grew wide.

"But Daddy! I'll behave! You don't need to give them anything." she said with a gulp. She looked completely terrified. Kisame and Itachi where very happy to see the little girl cower down. She deserved all the punishment she got in their opinion. Pein continued to shuffle around in his desk drawer before pulling out a pen and paper.

"However, you must first you must sign this." Kisame and Itachi looked at him quizzically before taking a hold of it and began to carefully read it.

It read that they where to be the guard Amaya with their lives. In return they would be in charge of the mission. They weren't to cause bodily harm to Amaya in any way, and she was to be well fed and taken care of during any and all missions.

"Before I help you, I must insure that you will continue guarding her afterwards." This put the two ninjas into one big predicament. They had planed to make the little girl tell them the location of the rest of those pictures a little later, but this threw their entire plan out of whack. Kisame briefly considered tearing up the contract and take down the whole place with him, but he reconsidered this plan, because he wouldn't get very far with Pein around. The Uchiha, however, lazily began studying the contract for loopholes, before slowly signing his name underneath Pein's. He then slowly handed over the piece of paper to a very confused Kisame. He had no clue what Itachi was up to, but whatever it was, it was way better than his plan, so he grudgingly signed his name below the Uchiha's. He then handed it over to Pein. After briefly looking it over he stashed it away in his desk and then dug into his pocket, searching. He stopped his rummaging and began to pulling out something. Amaya couldn't take it anymore.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Amaya as she ran to her sensei, but she was too late. He was already holding _them _up and out of reach. The ninja pair gave their famous evil smirks. They where clearly satisfied with what they saw before them. Pein just stood their looking a little bored holding up Amaya's extra black mail pictures while the little girl kept desperately trying to reach them.

"How did you find them daddy! I hid them so well!" shouted the little blue eyed girl as she desperately grasped for her pictures. Pein just handed the blackmail over to his subordinates, looking rather annoyed with his little apprentice.

"Next time don't hide them in one of _my_ books." Amaya stopped jumping and started drawing a circle on the ground with her foot innocently.

"But I hid it in that Come Come Paradise book..." Pein gulped, and Konan started shooting him dirty looks.

"I thought you said you didn't read those anymore!" Pein flinched, and coward away from the crazy woman. Throughout all his stress and Konan's evil death glares he managed to squeak out an explanation.

"Well uh... you see... umm... The book... it just... fell?" It didn't work. He quickly shoved the pictures at Itachi and hurriedly pushed them out of the door.

"If you value your lives, you will never speak of what you've seen hear." The three ninja just slowly nodded in compliment, before their all mighty leader slammed the door in their faces. All three of them just stood silent for a moment.

"I don believe I will ever think of the leader the same way again..." murmured Itachi under his breath.

"Who knew he got henpecked like that." replied Kisame a little shocked.

"Mommy can be scary sometimes, but that's why I love her so much!" squealed Amaya with joy and admiration for the sound of Konan screaming her head off at Pein. This earned her a strange look from Kisame.

"Kid, Your family is messed up!" proclaimed the blue fishy man who probably had an equally interesting family history.

"Speaking of messed up..." mentioned the Uchiha as he slyly pulled out the horrid pictures of him and his partner ", I believe you no longer have any leverage on us." The moment he finished his sentence the pictures burst into flames. He then flashed a triumphant look at the eight year old girl. Amaya took a deep breath and let out a little sigh of grief.

"You still signed that contract, so its ok. It will just be a challenge to get you to do what I want." Itachi just stared at her, obviously not taking her threat seriously. He then began explaining his strategy to his partner, completely ignoring the little girl.

"First we need to go to the village hidden in the sound, and get some information on the former Jinchuriki himself, Gaara." Amaya just looked at him dumbly.

"Who the heck is that?" questioned the wide eyed, apparently confused Amaya. Kisame was shocked at the little girl.

"Just how dumb are you? Everyone knows the legendary Kazekage, Gaara of the desert!"

"Well apparently your wrong because I didn't!"

"Forget it little girl." snarled the blue ninja ",Just let the big boys handle this and you just stay out of the way." Needles to say Amaya was not happy with him, but she had lost her leverage, for now, so she let him slide, this time... She proceeded to hop onto Kisame's back, but he flicked her off before she reached him.

"Sorry little girl, but I'm not going to be your little pony anymore." The angry little girl crossed her arms in anger and looked over to Itachi.

"Forget it." With a small sigh she grudgingly walked behind both of the older ninja.

"I'll have you know this is just a temporary fall from grace. I will regain my power, and when I do..." she lowered her head darkly, obviously seething in her anger ", You will pay."Kisame turned to Itachi.

"Did you hear something?"

"No."

"This is going to be one long trip." sighed Amaya.

(Later on the road to the Village hidden in the Sand)

The three ninjas had settled down for the night. The camp was set up, the fire roaring, and their was an abundant food supply, all thanks to Amaya. Itachi and Kisame were basically being slave drivers in an attempt to execute vengeance on the little girl. Amaya was so exhausted from all the work she had done, that she had curled up and went to sleep before the sun was completely hidden by the horizon. Kisame, being a curious ninja and all, decided to take advantage of this rare moment of privacy to ask Itachi something.

"You must have found some sort of loop hole in that contract. Otherwise, you would have never signed it." He was secretly hoping the answer was 'yes'. Itachi flashed a mischievous smirk at his partner.

"Of coarse..." This made Kisame one really happy shark-man.

"According to the contract," he trailed of a little, trying to create a dramatic effect ",If Amaya proves that she can handle herself in a fight, she won't need bodyguards to protect her anymore..."

Kisame showed his famously sharp white teeth in one of his broad cocky smiles ",And we will be off the hook."

"Theirisone problem though..." commented the Uchiha. Kisame's smile left his face.

"What?"

"We will have to train her to fight, without her knowing it..." Kisame wasn't detoured by this 'minor' problem.

"We'll just have to look for an opportunity..."

(At the wall of the village hidden in the sand)

"OK geniuses, do you even have a plan to get us into the village?!" asked a very ticked off Amaya.

"Oops..." Was Kisame's wordy reply. They where at the gigantic wall that stood between them and the village. The trio was forced to hide in the shadows because there where so many guards.

Itachi began observing his environment to figure out a way in.

"They must have beefed up security since the last time the Akatsuki were here. I was not planning on so many." He closed his eyes in frustration

"This doesn't help our mission one bit." Once Kisame heard this, he suddenly put on a huge grin, confusing little Amaya.

"Looks like there's only one way." said Kisame with murderous intent in his eyes. Itachi let out a frustrated sigh and opened his eyes to reveal the sharingan.

"Yes, it appears so. For once Kisame were going to do things your way." Kisame grabbed his sward and began to pull it out.

"About time, Samehada was getting hungry." Amaya stared at the pair like they where the biggest idiots in the world.

"Or we could go with my plan, and not have our cover blown." The blue, blood thirsty ninja looked at her like she sprouted a second head.

"And just what is your plan?" asked Itachi. The little blue eyed girl looked at him mischievously.

(At the entrance)

The guard just looked at the strange sight before him. There before him, stood a small family of three. The father was REALLY tall with dark blue hair and a strange complexion. He was carrying a large suitcase on his back, and he looked like he was going to kill him right then and their. The mother was even worse. She had long black hair, and onyx eyes. She was slumped over in an grumpy fashion, her eyes glazed over with annoyance. Then their was the daughter. She was a short girl that was about eight years old. She beamed a big bright smile at him, so he smiled back at her for an instant. They looked like one of those families that had come to one of those really kiddy parks. The parents were board, annoyed, and miserable, while the child was as happy as can be.

"I'm sorry," he said "But I can't let you in. The Akatsuki have been spotted near the area, so we have been ordered not to let anyone enter the village for now." The little girl's smile shattered before his eyes, and tears welled up in her icy blue eyes threatening to poor out at any moment. The parents looked utterly discussed, but the little girl continued to tear up.

"Mommy! I don't want to go back! We've worked so hard just to get hear." she wailed as a small silent tear rolled down her cheek. She began to sniffle pitifully.

"Where would we sleep Mommy? We wont make it back to the other village in time. We don't even have enough food for the trip..." Her long held tears gushed out onto her cheeks, and she tried desperately to wipe them off as she cried. The guard pitied the little girl.

"Well... I guess we could make an exception this time..." The tears stopped falling, and the little girl sniffled a little as that bright smile returned to her face.

"O, Thank you sir! You are so very kind!" praise the little girl as she bowed a little showing just how grateful she truly was. The guard smiled and bowed back.

"You be careful in there, ok!" he yelled to them. The little girl looked back at him and waved good bye.

"I will!" she yelled back. Once the family had passed bye he turned around and resumed guard duty.

As the family walked by an alley near the entrance of the gate, the little girl noticed another little girl, who looked a lot like herself, with two men, but paid no head to them and walked next to her tired mom instead.

Amaya stared at the small family of three walk by them, but then totally ignored them and resumed making fun of her comrades.

"You made one ugly cat Kisame! No wonder that guy kicked you so hard!" laughed Amaya as she rolled on the ground at the memory.

"Hey! He kicked me over the wall didn't he?!" Kisame retorted.

"Your right it could have been worse. You could have been like Itachi and had every female cat in the village chasing you!" laughed Amaya as she pointed to Itachi who was still shaken from the whole experience. He was clearly shaken from the whole ordeal.

"Even as a cat, I cant shake the fangirls..." thought Itachi as he stood their listening to his two teammates argue.

"At least I didn't get myself kidnapped by that old lady!" shouted Kisame.

" I can't help it if I make a cute little kitty!" retorted Amaya.

"Ya, but ya didn't have to go up to her and beg for that basket full of cookies!" yelled Kisame as he pointed an accusatory finger at the little girl.

"Hey, They were freshly baked!" reasoned the little girl as she munched on one of those cookies.

"Alright you two, enough arguing." scolded the Uchiha ",We need to find a place to stay for the rest of the night. The sun is starting to go down."

"There's a hotel right over their." pointed out Amaya. The two men looked over to were she was pointing only to see an extravagant five star hotel.

"And how in the world are we supposed to pay for that?" asked the shark-man.

"I know a guy...Now lets check in. We've got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

"Your right, We need to start coming up with a plan to infiltrate the Kazekage's office." added the Uchiha.

**Author note: **Geeze this was a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Amaya:** I got COOKIES! (...sugar...)

**Me: **OMG!

**Itachi:** This won't end well...

**Another random quote: **_The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on._

_**Robert Bloch**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Little Brat**

**Authors note: **They finally get to meet up with the famous sandsibs! Yes! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I ran out of clever ways of putting this so, I don't own naruto. their ya happy?

**Summery: **dido

**Chapter 7: We Meet at Last**

The hotel was as nice as it appeared on the outside. Not a single person in the lobby seemed to recognize them at all because most of them weren't ninja. That meant that nobody had to go incognito. That sure did make things easier for the akatsuki pair. After all, it would be hard to relax in the spa on the third floor while keeping up a transformation. They slowly walked into their suit and where quite impressed with its elegance. It had two king sized canopy beds, beautiful touches of gold here and their, crown molding, the works. It was basically a room designed for a king. It even had a solid gold toilet bowl. How Amaya managed to get them a room like this was a mystery. Unfortunately, their was one little problem with this o-so-perfect room.

"Theirs only two beds..." pointed out Kisame a little unsettled by it",I am NOT sharing!"

"We don't have to share..." pointed out Itachi, looking at Amaya through the corner of his eye. This didn't go unnoticed by the little brat.

"I'm soooo not sleeping on the floor!" shouted Amaya.

"Well to bad!" laughed Kisame as he crashed on the bed closest to the door. Itachi sighed and took a seat on the bed by the window, leaving Amaya to fume.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be taking care of me?!" yelled Amaya, who was, needless to say, quite angry with her two bodygaurds.

"You'll live." stated Itachi quite plainly. She couldn't take it any longer. She was willing to do small things for them but this was way to far. "I knew I should have poisoned their fish..." thought Amaya still seething in anger, but then something hit her like a ton of bricks. A small sly smile creped across her face. Her leverage was back.

She innocently walked in-between the two beds, and laid down on the floor. She curled up into a little ball, before she began to cough, small frail coughs. Her face became burning hot and her cheeks turned a slight shade of red. This caught the attention of the only two adults in the room.

" O!... _cough_... I think that I might be... _cough cough_...catching a..._cough_... cold." said Amaya, trying to sound as sick as possible. Kisame and Itachi just scoffed at her childish display.

"It must be... _cough_... because I'm lying on this cold,...cough... hard...cough... floor." continued the little girl. Kisame and Itachi just started staring at her. Amaya, still curled up in the floor flashed them a sly coy smile.

" What ever will Mommy and Daddy think when their little girl gets sick under _your_ care?" Kisame and Itachi were trapped. Trapped like ra-...no... a weasel and a shark in a cage. (HA! I didn't say rats!) They now had to give one of those comfy beds up to the little girl, and the both of them would have to share... This was no fun for either of them. Amaya began happily bouncing on her hard-won bed while Kisame and Itachi looked on with envy. Kisame just got up and started passively banging his head against the wall, while Itachi just stared blankly into space. After Amaya had her fun, she sat down Indian style on her bed. In a very serious manner she pulled out a scroll from her pocket and signaled for the others to listen up.

"This is our mission scroll. This Gaara you seem to know so well, is our primary target." she paused to create a dramatic effect and started looking around the room. Kisame just snapped his fingers at her to bring her back to earth.

"Daddy, doesn't know how Gaara's fighting style and strength have been effected by the removal of that demon. Because he is likely to intervene when we do abduct the Uzumaki kid, it would be a good Idea to find out. We also should try and find any other attachments Gaara and his family may have to Konaha, other than Gaara's personal attachment to that Naruto kid, and the Sand's alliance with the Leaf. This might be useful information when the time to kidnap that Naruto kid comes." She looked up at her two partners, who had been listening to her intently. They may not like the little girl, but they did need to pay attention to the mission being assigned.

"There's only one way to test Gaara' s fighting skills..." said Kisame with an eager smile on his face and blood lust in his eyes.

"No, I have another plan." announced Amaya to the other ninja. This was very disappointing to the shark-man.

"Since Gaara, nor his family, know me, I can simply infiltrate the Kazekage's office and coax the information out of him. It is my job you know."

"And what are we supposed to be doing during all of this?" asked a very annoyed Kisame.

"You will hide out, and appear if I run into some trouble or give you the signal." Itachi shrugged a little bit.

"So basically were just going to be your safety line, huh?" sighed the Uchiha.

"Yep, so you better get a good nights sleep boys!" laughed the little girl. The two boys just sighed as they grudgingly laid down on opposite sides of the bed from each other as far apart as was humanly possible.

"Goodnight!" coed the little girl as she drifted to sleep. She was met with the sounds of silence from the angry ninja.

--

Temari stood their a little confused. Here was a little blue eyed girl hugging her leg and crying her eyes out about how she couldn't find her mother.

"Stop crying little girl! I'll help you find your mom if you do." reasoned the blond sand ninja. She wasn't a genius when it came to kids, but she was better than either of her brothers. Either way, it seemed to be working, seeing as how the little girl had stopped crying and let go of her leg. Temari let out a sigh of relief and led the girl to the tower were her brothers worked. Amaya was just relieved she had woken up that morning to study up on Gaara and his family, or she would have never been able to recognized his sister.

Temari noticed the little girl was very happy and energetic now. This was a stark contrast to her previous mood. "What a strange little girl." thought Temari as she continued to escort the little girl to her brother. She failed to notice the two sinister chakra signatures fallowing her.

Once Temari and Amaya arrived she led Amaya to a small office like room. It had a couple of chairs, a desk, some filing cabinets, and even a mini fridge. After placing her in the room she grew a stern look on her face.

"Stay here ok. I don't want you getting lost again." warned the blond ninja. Amaya obediently nodded in agreement. Satisfied that the little girl would stay out of trouble, she left her in the room by herself. Unfortunately for Temari, she didn't see that Amaya's fingers were crossed... Instead of obediently sitting in a chair, she immediately began searching through all of the files in the office. She was careful not to make too big of a mess. The last thing she wanted was to get caught. After finding nothing interesting in the filing cabinets she immediately began sifting through the desk drawers. In it she found exactly what she was looking for. She also found some cookies, and immediately began munching on one. While eating her cookie, she made some copies of the papers she found in the folder and smiled happily at what she had found. She then opened up one of the floor vents and knocked on the wall three times. Out of the vent came a large blue cat. He grudgingly took the papers Amaya had found and handed them down to the smaller black cat right behind him. After completing his part the cat turned to Amaya.

"What's in the folder?" asked the Kisame. Amaya gave a sly smile in return.

"That would be the plans for a new puppet." The blue cat just nodded before running back down the vents. Amaya returned to the desk and put things back exactly the way they were. She sighed a sigh of relief before closing the desk drawer, but the minute she closed it the door began to creek open. Amaya quickly whirled around only to see Konkuro standing their in all his makeup-wearing, puppet-master glory.

The first thing Konkoro saw was that their was a child in his office. Then he realized that said child was munching on his secret cookie stash. This did not pleas the child-hating, cookie-loving, puppet master.

"What the heck do ya think your doing in my office, you spoiled little brat?!" shouted Konkuro as loudly as he could. Although it wasn't quite clear as to why Konkuro needed an office in the first place, it was clear that he was ticked.

"Eating this cookie. What does it look like I'm doing?" replied the demonic little girl. Konkuro couldn't stand kids, at all.

"Well now your going to leave!" shouted Konkuro pointing his finger at the door. Amaya just gave him a sly uncaring look as she waltzed out of his office.

"Drop the cookies!" he growled at her. The little girl looked at the cookies and then looked at him. Then with a small chuckle she gulped down all of them in one bite! This left the puppet master to fume. He didn't even bother to wonder how this feet was even possible.

"That was the last mistake you will ever make in your short pathetic life little girl..." growled the very ticked off Konkuro. Amaya just stuck her tongue at him.

"Good luck catching me you make-up wearing freak!" teased the little brat as she took off running down the hall. The puppet master took off after her, but when he got in the door way she was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't about to let her get away however, and immediately began tracking her down the hall.

--

"Gaara what should we do about her? I don't even know if she's from this village." began Temari. Everyone had a protocol for lost children, but missing parents were a different story.

"Bring her in so we can find out more about her." said Gaara quite calmly. To tell you the truth, he was actually quite irritated about having to deal with such a small matter, but alas, he was the Kazekage. It was his job.

"Thank you." replied Temari. She was truly grateful. She began to leave when a loud thumping noise came thundering down the hall ways. All of a sudden, the little girl came running down the hall and immediately hid behind Temari.

"Temari! I'm so scared! That mean man keeps chasing me, and he won't leave me alone!" cried the pitiful little girl. Sure enough Konkuro comes running in on cue.

"Where is that little brat?!" yelled the puppet master. He was absolutely furious, but once he saw the death glares Temari was shooting him, he quickly skidded to a halt.

"What are you doing Konkuro?!" shouted the angry blond at her brother.

" I'm about to teach that little brat a lesson! She was in my office eating all my cookies!" shouted Konkuro pointing at Amaya, who was cowering behind Temari. Temari was very angry now.

"Weren't you supposed to be cutting down on sweets?!" Konkuro stopped in his tracks. He had accidentally reveled his secret.

"Well... um...Ya see...They were for you Temari." stuttered Konkuro. "Nice save..." thought Amaya as she continued to watch the show unfold.

"Well no more chasing little girls ok Konkuro. People may think your creepier than they already do." Konkuro just shrugged this off a little before asking why the little girl was in his office in the first place.

"I got lost, and now I can't find my mommy..." said Amaya answering Konkuro's question.

"If ya ask me I don't think your mother lost you, I think she just ditched ya!" laughed Konkuro, which earned him a hit on the head from Tamari's giant fan. Amaya began to tear up a little.

"That's not true!" cried the little girl as she buried her head into Temari's skirt.

"Of course its not true! We'll help you find your mother, don't worry." reassured Temari. It was enough to sooth her, so Temari gently led her into Gaara's office. She stood in front of the red head, still sobbing a little from Konkuro's comment. Gaara leaned in a little to examine her.

"Where are you from?" asked Gaara in a rather stock gritty voice.

"The leaf..." answered Amaya certain that the answer would satisfy him.

"Do you have anyway of helping us identify your parents?" continued Gaara still detached from this.

"No.."answered Amaya again. Gaara let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just let her wait hear until someone comes to pick her up." advised Gaara.

"Thank you!" said the now pleased Amaya. Gaara just brushed it off.

"Come on now. You can stay in my room until we find somewhere else for you to wait." said Temari as she lead Amaya to her room. Amaya let out a small chuckle in her mind. This is exactly what she wanted. Temari opened the door to her room and lead the little girl to sit on the bed. Amaya quietly looked around the room. It was pretty normal looking beige colored walls, wooden furniture, and a few flowers hear and their made up the look of her room. Amaya simply hoped up and started digging through her stuff. She first looked through her desk, then her closet, then all boxes she found under her bed.

"She's as clean as a whistle." thought Amaya, before thinking of looking in her pillow case. Sure enough, a diary slid out of it.

**Authors note: **I know their meeting wasn't as dramatic as you might have thought it would be, but have no fear. She confronts him in the next chapter. Things won't be pretty. Also I'm going back to my first chapters and spicing them up a bit. Nothing will change in the story line, so you don't have to go back and read them. I'm just fixing the way I wrote it.

**randome quote: "**If at first you don't succeed, then sky diving definatly isn't for you..."


End file.
